Your ExLover is Dead
by hoLLywOOdgrrl
Summary: How do you cope when the ex-love of your life passes away? Nilly oneshot songfic


**_A/N: I've been planning on doing a oneshot to this song ever since I first heard it, but I'm just now getting around to it. The song is _Your Ex-Lover is Dead by Stars_. It's a wicked good song. Youtube it._**

_**Disclaimer: Honestly, what is the point of these things? I obviously don't own anything.**_

* * *

_God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'  
In that instant it started to pour_

Connection.

That was exactly what the two teenagers shared the moment Traci Van Horn, Hannah's good friend, had reluctantly introduced them to each other. The blue wigged girl blushed profusely as the curly haired boy shook her hand. She hoped he wouldn't recognize her.

He recognized her. Her infectious laugh and mesmerizing blue eyes gave her away. He hadn't seen her in about a year.

"I'm Nick."

"I'm Lola."

Lola? His face scrunched in confusion. In that moment he was ushered onto the stage; it was time for the show. Her hand had tingles where his once lay. She rushed out of the backstage area to get a better view of the show. His eyes never left hers throughout the entire show.

Not once.

The moment the show was over, her hand was in his and they ran out of the building. It was raining, but they didn't care. The water seeped through their clothes as they danced in the rain. Her makeup was smudged all around her face; his curls were plastered to his face.

Neither one looked so attractive.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He cupped her chin, she closed her eyes. The intense urge inside of her was mounting. She had been waiting for this for so long. But then he pulled off her wig. He laughed at her shocked expression and darted away. She chased him until he finally stopped underneath an overhang. He waited for her rant that was soon to follow, but it never came.

Instead, she laughed.

He joined her and placed his hands on her waist. He gently pressed her back to the wall and hovered over her. Her heart beat in her ears as his lips came closer. He whispered something sweet into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her lips. That one kiss made her entire body come alive. She craved more, and he didn't disappoint.

His lips were everywhere, giving her alternating sensations of shivers and fire. She had known this boy before, but he never made her feel like this.

This…this is what it felt like to be in love.

_Now you're outside me  
You see all the beauty  
Repent all your sin_

Betrayal.

That's exactly what she felt when she walked in on him with Miley. His body was pressed into Miley's and their lips were one. Upon her arrival, his head jerked up. He was a deer caught in the headlights. She felt anger next. Her hands curled around the object closest to her. She flung the lamp and it just barely missed the two and crashed into the wall behind them. He flinched and rushed to catch up to the blonde running down the stairs.

He grabbed her wrists as she cried for him to let go. He held tighter so he could have the chance to explain. The instant she whirled around to face him, he wished she hadn't. The look of hurt and pain on her face was just too much. He released his grip on her, completely ashamed, as he watched his love walk away from him.

She lay on her bedroom floor defeated. She had no more tears to cry; her eyes were bottomless pools of emptiness. There was no life in her anymore. There was no life without his love. They say time heals everything. She prayed to God this was true.

_It's nothing but time and a face that you lose  
I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose_

It happened a few months after that. She got the news from his brother.

At first she didn't know what to feel. Should she be angry? Upset? Disgusted by his carelessness? She didn't feel anything. Just numb. Then she thought that this was just karma. What goes around comes around. She instantly felt horrible for thinking this. No one deserved to die for cheating.

The pain in the realization of what she had lost gradually seeped into her. She was upset and truly sorry for the Jonas family, but she never cried for herself. Sure she had loved him once, but she didn't now. She loved the old him, the one that made her laugh and made her feel happy to be herself. Not the new him, who cheated on her with her best friend and drove way above the speed limit and wrapped his car around a tree. No, she would most definitely not cry.

Her ex-lover was dead, and she never shed a tear.

_Live through this, and you won't look back…_

She didn't attend the funeral. She didn't want to be among all of the sobbing people. It would just make her feel awkward and out of place. His brothers had asked her to come repeatedly, but each time she declined. She knew she was letting them down, but she just couldn't bring herself to go.

On the day of the funeral, her conscience began to kick in. She paced her bedroom back and forth, debating whether or not she should go. Finally, she worked up the nerve to go. She changed into a simple black pencil skirt, matching blouse, and black pumps and raced out the door.

When she arrived, the funeral was already over. Everyone was getting into their cars and driving away. Kevin caught a glimpse of her before he left. He gave her a sad smile and wave before getting into the car and disappearing.

She walked slowly over to the headstone and loomed over it. She felt a prick of tears when she saw the short lifespan etched into the grave. She quickly swallowed the lump in her throat away. She was not here to weep. She was here to say what she needed to say. She kneeled before the headstone. This would be the first time she spoke to him since he cheated on her, and the last time she would ever talk to him again.

"Hey Nick. There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave. You were what I wanted. I gave what I gave. You gave me the best time of my life. And the worst. I loved you with all of my heart until you did what you did. You hurt me so badly, but I'm not sorry I met you. But most of all, Nick, I'm not sorry it's over."

With that, she stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She walked away from him again. But this time, it was forever.

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to save…_

_**A/N: That was the first time I've written something like that. I used pronouns instead of their names on purpose. I don't know why, it just seemed better to do it that way.**_

**_Oh and I got some of the lines in Lilly's final speech from lyrics in the song. Again that song is _Your Ex-Lover is Dead by Stars_. Youtube it I tell ya!_**

**XOXO**

**Deni aka hoLLywOOdgrrl**

* * *


End file.
